Never Found
by Tofazz
Summary: Saif Tham often travels to Canterlot. Sometimes it's to run errands for his brother and family, sometimes it's a vacation. Whichever the reason, he always visits somepony dear to him.


Saif Tham looked at the resting mare lying comfortably next to him. The sheets gently hugged her wondrous form, following each little nook that, if anything, made her more attractive. Her light blue mane floated across the mattress, and her azure fur shone slightly in the dim moonlight making way through the window. He let his hoof wander, stopping at her thigh and barely touching the half moon and wand mark. Her breathing stopped for a mere second as he let his hoof rest there. She turned towards him, hiding her body even more under the sheets.

It was not done in rejection, for her soft red lips smiled at him. Her violet eyes gazed at his green as he gazed in turn, taking in each little flicker of light which reflected in them like small wondrous stars. Her smile turned sly, and a hoof playfully stroked the brown fur on his stomach. She laughed a rolling laughter which he endeared so much, and she did so for him. The shiver running through his spine as her hoof gently touched him caused his wings to unfurl. The brown feathers split through the light, causing it to dance like small beads of beauty over the room, and over her.

Her gentle magenta aura pushed aside the white and dark green strands of hair from his mane that had fallen down from his shudder. Her hoof then gently touched his jaw and guided it towards her own. As their lips touched, his heart beat in unison and a warm tangle expanded from within. For reasons very clear to him, the night air now nipped cold at his fur. And it remained so even long after their lips split apart.

She wanted nothing more than his comfort; and he was fine with it, for he sought her as well in the same way. A soft peck, no expectations for more. She buried her muzzle in the groove of his neck, and stayed there. She cooed to him whilst sharing his warmth, and each time she did, a new wave of warmth flowed within him and his stomach performed a dance.

She looked at his wing, and smiled once more, knowing why it was still up and now fanning over them. He enjoyed the sight of her figure bathed in parted light, and he had no idea why. She didn't oppose to it, for every time they lay like this on a night with the full moon, she pushed away from him, letting him take in the sight he so enjoyed. Each little light enhanced what he perceived as the beauty in her. Each little crystal of light, moving as the wind moved the feathers, dancing upon her.

In time she pursed her lips slightly, in a playful mock of his tastes. He would play hurt by it, as he always did. She would wrap her hoofs around his neck and pull him in again, giving once more the warmth he sought. Washing over him like a wave of wonder, a wave of… life, which he could find nowhere else.

Her hoof touched the scar on his shoulder, stopping as it always did. For her, wounds like those was something unknown. Where she lived one would get wounds from work, and perhaps a tiny scar. The one on him, one of many resulting from swords and daggers, was gained from protecting the lives of those needed. It intrigued her, and she kissed it gently and tenderly, in hopes that it would heal.

She sidled closer to him, placing her body completely next to his and swatting her tail to grace over his legs. Then her magic took hold of his wing and pulled it over her, before pulling the blanket over them both. Once morrow came, his wing would grow stiff, but he didn't mind; it was a small price to pay.

She fell asleep in his embrace, while he remained awake. He wanted to make sure he took in as much of her as he could before the night turned to day, for then he would need to travel home, his life not allowing him to linger for more than a few days. Back at home awaited his duties: his brother needed him, and he knew it too well.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose. Her scent tingling on the inside, the sweet smell of lavender and a hint of rose was present, as she always had on when they were together. All he wished for at that moment was to take her with him, just so he would never be far away from her. Knowing it would never be, he buried his muzzle deeper into her mane, making sure each of his senses had a piece of her to remember by. If even it were just her tiny snores, disrupting their rhythm as a butterfly decided to make her wonderful nose its perch.

Night turned to day, and they both bathed in the orange glow that came with the morning. He, without the need to wake anew, looked as she slowly began to respond to the light. Before she could open her eyes, he wrapped his hoofs around her from behind and pulled her in once more, this time tighter. He let his muzzle wander down her sleek, beautiful neck, his lips touching as they wandered. As he came to the groove, he was rewarded with the sound he wanted. The rolling laugh created the most beautiful symphony in his ears.

She turned, and as the sun struck her eyes they revealed a sadness within them. She knew, as well as him, that their time had come to an end; and 'till the next time he was in town, they would remain separated. He finally retracted his wing and she shuddered at the sudden cool air striking her, creeping close to gain the last bit of warmth from him.

He rose from the sheets, and stretched before he began taking on his brown, chitin-like armor. Each piece he added came with the revelation of how little he wished to leave. In the corner of his eye, he saw her rising from the bed, quickly wrapping the thin cloth of her nightgown around her. Her walk only gave a new bliss to the beauty he saw, the thin cloth waving in beautiful motions and hugging her wonderful forms. Reaching him, she smiled once more, a little more reluctant.

She took hold of the piece going over his neck and put it upon him. As her hoofs tightened the clothing, they froze over his scar, as they always did. Her careful touch almost went unnoticed by him on the broken fur. Her hoof lingered longer than usual and her eyes looked at him with worry, as they always did. She knew that he might have a new one next time they would meet.

She fastened the last piece for him, and sighed as she pulled herself into his embrace, and he welcomed it. They remained still, neither wishing to let go because nopony knew next when he would come. He whispered soothing words to her, and she giggled lovingly for him once more, as she always did. His foreign accent amused her and that alone was enough for him to speak.

At last they parted, and he tried a smile once more, but it didn't come freely. She turned from him, boring her eyes to the floor beneath. The tiny glimmer of moisture he saw in them just moments before told him enough. He carefully took a hoof to her cheek and lifted her jaw, her reluctance vanishing fast. Pearls rolled down her cheek, and she looked at him with a devastated visage.

He whispered to her, the only comfort he knew he could give, a promise to return. She smiled at him, and leaned forward, giving him the last he would know of the warm feeling he loved dearly for a while. Her lips, soft and tender, made him long for more. The wish for him to stay only increased by each passing second he held her close.

A last kiss before he forced himself away from her was shared. He began the long journey to Saddle-Arabia, and while the sun shone, he digressed. For he knew, the warmth he now felt, buried deep in his chest; would turn into a void. A void which would remain 'till he next could see his beautiful Trixie Lulamoon again.


End file.
